Multiple personnel may be involved in the hiring process of an employee. Larger businesses, companies, etc., may have human resources (HR) departments that are responsible for managing staff as well as other employee related issues. Smaller businesses may subcontract the HR work to outside recruiting firms or may delegate the staffing responsibilities to higher level executives or managers. In either case, the hiring process may be costly and time consuming due to the relatively high wages paid to personnel with human resource training.
However, many staffing tasks do not require a high level of training to perform and can be carried out by less skilled personnel. For example, sorting through job applications to determine if the job applicants have the proper qualifications is a straightforward and repetitive task. It may be an inefficient use of a business' resources to have high level executives or skilled HR employees performing these types of tasks.
Attempts have been made to automate some of the staffing tasks to increase the efficiency of the hiring process and reduce costs. For example, algorithms have been developed to search resumes for predetermined keywords to determine if an applicant meets the required qualifications for a job. However, these types of algorithms cannot judge personal traits or characteristics. For example, a person's demeanor, personality, etc., cannot be ascertained via such an algorithm. When these types of algorithms are employed, a large percentage of the hiring tasks are still performed by HR personnel, managers, executives, etc., which can be expensive and time consuming.